Gaming Dimensions: Journey to a New World
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: The main character Nori and friends are forced into a computers wide Intro-verse. where they have to do quests and defeat familiar evil foes. however if they die in the game, there's no coming back.


'I am walking into my College right now. A snobby rich kid school called, Daylan Academy. Full of smart, and intelligent, kids. Did I already write snobby? To bad I can't erase in my digital journal until I can get the add-on. Anyway I don't complain about this school because it's a nice place to be. Sometimes I get to happy but I have my friends to keep me in check. Speaking of which, here they come now.'

I closed my small, digital, black, diary. Kailee and the rest of my friends greeted me. Kailee the most childish, and shortest of the group, who happens to be the oldest came up to me smiling with her silly grin and cute face. I love to be around her. Her blue eyes sparkled when she hugged me. I patted her head that was full of beautiful blonde hair.

I looked over to my other blonde friend; Rebeckah Lucile. Her Dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her brown eyes were so warm. She's been my friend since the beginning of middle school. I feel as it that was ages ago. Next to her was my friend Naomi O'keef who I met in elementary but we split when I went to middle school because she's a grade below me. We reunited as best buddies when I became an eighth grader. She has red hair that curls atop her shoulders, and pale skin. Her brown eyes were dark, but very kind. She's always acting herself no matter where she is. She won't change for anyone and I don't want her to either.

She's a strong-hearted person but she's a big fan of stories. She writes some herself like I do.

Although my stories; can get really dark or mature. Naomi doesn't right those yet but she's getting there.

She's a serious gamer like every one of my friends but she takes interest in every game I like bringing us closer together.

Next to her was my smiling best friend Matthew Daymon. He's been my best friend since fourth grade. This is a really long time. He has curly brown hair. He wears thin silver glasses, and looks one hundred percent Cuban. No doubt about that. I chuckled at the thought. He looked at me confused. In the corner was my tall, pale friend Hannah Velsperia. She has a gentle smile and a shy personality. She's a kind girl.

To the left of Hannah was my friend Night Kagamine. He has a strong love for music, games, and card games. His hair is dark brown and his skin is a little bit on the pale side. He has blue eyes that dim greatly when he's bored. On his right that stood a bit in the back was Josh Horde'.

He has gorgeous green eyes, blonde hair, and he's about Nights' height which is barely on the tall side.

Sarah who stood next to him with a sweet smile has the same definition except her hair has highlights. Lyndsey Velmire the one of the smartest of us has dark brown hair and black, thick framed glasses. She's very pretty. Next to her was Cailin Nanome. She shares the same definition as Lyndsey except her hair is shorter and her glasses are silver and thin.

"Nori it's about time you got here. We've been waiting for ages." Kailee exaggerated. Nori chuckled. "You remember that Lynda girl in band class. She's got something to show us. It's supposed to be really great but personally; I think it's not going to be that big a deal. Kailee said a bit irritated. "What'd I miss?" Asked; a familiar voice. I turned around. Jacob Hishimoto my favorite. My friend; since a while back.

So many laughs have been shared between us. He has light brown hair in a style so perfect. He has very light, gorgeous blue eyes. 'I thought they were bluish green but he says they're blue.' I love his eyes. His skin is well as perfect as him. However he's only my friend... I won't say more of it. "Lynda has something to show us after school tomorrow."

I explained. "Hmm..." He replied barely acknowledging what I said. We started conversation amongst each other but the school bells rung forcing us to wave goodbye, and disperse. Jacob has my same first core so we walked together. Thoughts and questions flashed through my mind. "Hey Jacob...do you remember how we met?" I asked curiously.

Of course I remembered. I just wanted to see if he did. "Yeah, I took your instrument case as a joke then the next day which was picture day you confronted me. not to mention you wore a green dress." A pink lining tinted my cheeks. I still remember what I had to do to keep that dress on. I shuddered.

Even so I felt happy to know he remembered. I couldn't understand why though. "Why?" he asked. "I-I was just um... wondering if you remembered." I said silently cursing at myself for stuttering.

He laughed. Soon enough I joined in too. I looked ahead. Our class was coming into view so I sped up. I loved Social Studies. Jacob does to. So he says.

(CIPOV)

I knew well enough that Jacob had a tendency to correct things, and spew his jokes and/or knowledge. We entered the classroom. Calm, non rowdy students littered the classroom. Some sat on the desks while others socialized or showed off their talents. I took my seat which was on the other side of the room, in the front row, next to the window. Jacob sat behind me.

"Nori," A voice said. I averted my eyes to where it originated. Before me stood Devin Utawah;. A shy brunette, he's shorter than most boys in our class because he skipped a grade. "Hello Devin. What do you need?" I asked sweetly. By the expression that was on his face there was definitely something on his mind.

""Could I come over sometime? I haven't hung out with you for a while." I smiled at him but before I could answer Jacob tapped my shoulder. I looked at him only to receive a disapproving look. Jacob was coming over today too.

He probably wouldn't come over. He thinks Devin is annoying but he isn't. I gave him a small glare before giving Devin back my attention. "Of course come by three o'clock alright?" I asked waiting for his answer. "Ok." He said cheerily and walked to his desk. Jacob tapped me again. I expected him to be mad...indeed he was.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I hated it when he was upset with me. It felt like disappointment that you'd receive from your parents. I fully turned around. "Why are you so against him? He's a sweet boy."

He looked away for a moment. He was probably thinking. He finally replied," He's immature." I looked at him in disbelief. 'Immature? How could he call him Immature?' I gave him a firm glare. "He is most certainly not immature! He skipped a whole grade Jacob!" I half yelled.

I was drawing attention to us but I didn't care. "So what; it's only one grade big deal." He retorted. My eye twitched. 'The fuck he doesn't even care!' I said in my mind. I ignored the jealousy in his voice. 'Was he jealous?' I couldn't think on it much longer my mind completely blocked it.

"Yes it is a big deal! I haven't seen you skip ahead at all! You're really smart. I know that but if your really mature then why haven't you skipped a whole grade huh?!" As soon as I said it I clamped my hands over my mouth. I wish I hadn't...I didn't mean to. I'm smart enough to know it was wrong to day such a thing but... not smart enough to keep it in my head.

He silently stood and left the room. I felt my hand go up. I wanted to stop him but there was nothing I could've said to stop him. Sorry isn't enough. I put my hand back to my chest and looked down. Everything was so fine this morning. Why did things go so wrong today? I looked up to see Devin give me a sad look.

I smiled a fake smile and faced forward. Class started but Jacob wasn't behind me. I was to exasperated to find out where he was though.

What we learned was written in my notebook for me to look at later. When class was over I walked out into the hall. I saw Naomi in against her locker talking to one of her friends. "Hey Naomi…" I said with less cheeriness than normal. She caught on rather quickly. Her friend did too. "Bye Naomi." She waved and walked off. "What's wrong?" She asked in a comforting tone.

I gave a long sigh. "Jacob and I got into a fight. I think he's mad at me. No he is mad at me." I said sadly. Naomi gave me a hug. "I know you hate fighting with him but you also know I'm not going to help you since I have no experience what so ever. Try talking to the one who has to put up with him." I looked at her confused. She face palmed.

"His girlfriend… Cailin?" she said trying to get me to understand. "Oh right. Well see you later then." Naomi waved me off as I walked down the hall. I looked at my watch. Technology should be over but Cailin was probably still in the lab. As I suspected she was. "Hey Cailin... can I talk to you?" I asked. She was across the room but she heard me. "Yeah hang on a moment."

She saved her data and walked over to me. "What's up?" she asked casually. I sat down at the main computer desk. "Your boyfriend and I got into a fight." She sighed and sat down across from me. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well he's mad at me for inviting Devin over today. He's supposed to be coming over to but he dislikes Devin." I explained. "Wow you guys are like cats and mice. Well I've had a similar problem before. Just try asking him to get along with Devin for today. If he says no then you go through phase to get them to meet up and hang out. If that doesn't work then phase three put them in a small box together until they get along. If that makes it worse then phase four... let me talk to him."

She suggested. Nori gave her a are-you-serious-? look. "I'd rather the first option or the last one." Nori said smiling. "See your feeling better already." They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Although you guys are dating I'm happy for you." nori whispered. "What?" Cailin asked not quite catching what she said. "Nothing…" The two walked out of the lab and separated. "Hmm I wonder how Kailee is." Nori mumbled. Oh Nori…!" Someone called. I turned around. It was Night. I grinned. "You called?" He smirked. "I'm free today. I also bought Skyrim online for PS4. Wanna play?" he asked.

I fumed on the inside. Damn me for inviting people today. "Sorry I wish I could. I have people coming over today." I said. He rolled his eyes. "I can bring the PS4 over your house. Also... fuck your guests. We've been waiting for Skyrim online forever. Don't miss your chance." He tried ushering me to go for it. I thought about my current situation.

"You know what yeah. Wait for me when school is over. After you; get your stuff."

I beamed. I didn't need to stress myself for the current issue at hand. I don't care right now. I want to spend time with my friend. "To bad Matt can't come. He would've loved this game night." I said. "Wait I can spend the night?"

He questioned. "Well duh. It's not a game night without the night in it. Besides I don't mind." He seemed content. The school bells rung signifying that our time together was at an end. "See you at lunch, and after school." I waved and walked off in the opposite direction.

Today would be okay now because he always knew how to cheer me up without even trying. Like Matt. Speaking of Matt we have chemistry together. Which is where; I'm going now. I saw him in his seat spinning like a child. "Hey Matt…" I greeted. "Yo." I sat next to him taking out my Chemistry textbooks.

"How have you been?" He asked. "Great." The chemistry teacher walked in. "I heard you and Jacob got in a fight." He smiled peering at me with evil intentions. "Hah! You suck." I clicked my tongue at him and ignored him.

"You are so mean."

I mused. He shrugged. The chemistry teacher walked in. "Alright class get your textbooks out. We start on page 87. Who would like to start us off for the day?" I have no particular interest in chemistry but I loved reading. I raised my hand. He

"Nori please begin reading." "Chemistry is the study of…"

After class me and Matt walked to Lunch talking about the game night I was having. "I wish I could come but I'm busy." He whined. I laughed earning the same from him. I saw Cailin ahead of us so I ran up to her, forcing Matt to follow. "Hey Cailin..!" I beamed. She flashed me a small smile. "Hey. Did you talk to him yet?" She questioned giving me a quizzical look. I laughed nervously. There was nothing I could do when it had something to do with friendship. She'd always come out and yell at me if I didn't repair my relationships. "I'll get to it." I lied. She raised her eyebrow. "Seriously; you don't expect me to actually believe you right?" She asked. "Let's not talk about it now. I'll do it later." I assured with a grin. She gave me a non believing look and began to converse normally. "I think you would probably be the first to hear it Nori."

Cailin said laughing. "I would not I just happened to be there when they announced the Minecraft games…" I mumbled obviously pouting at how well she knows me. "Alright fine I've been riding them on this for a while. I wanted to be in the games really badly ok. I got a pickaxe and a wolf." Cailin gave me a I-knew-it look. "Fine I'm obsessed with the damn game ok." I grumbled crossing my arms. She giggled.

"At least you're admitting to it."

I went home and made me some Salmon Salad. College is like work so a lunch break falls into play.

I felt so content after lunch. I have at least one class with each friend so the very last class that I shared with Jacob and Lyndsey went very oddly.

After class I stood up. When I looked up I saw him looking at me. I quickly turned away. I couldn't apologize like this…what would I do? His friends were surrounding him and I had to hurry and get home for game night. Cailin was right at the door waiting for me to apologize, or do her phases. She wouldn't let me pass unless I did something. I looked around frantically. Then An "EXPO" marker caught my exe. I'd write it on the board. I began to write in his cursive.

It was hard to master. "Jacob Hishimoto please do not be mad at me. For today get along with him. I'd appreciate it. I really would." I put the cap on the marker and put my fingers barely in my mouth. Then I blew out air. The whistle indeed caught his attention and his friends. I pointed to the board and rushed passed Cailin. 'I did it I apologized the end.' I

Ran out the building and got in my car. I waited for at least fifth teen minutes before Night came with his PS4. He set it in the back and sat in the passenger seat. Then I drove off.

I had a Skrillex song playing. Someone we both liked. Once to my house we got out and ran into it. I pet both of my pets. A dog named Misty. A cat named Amy. They're both females. They both followed us around the house as we set up for game night. Bean bag chairs in front of the TV and a small mini table in front of the chairs for snacks. He loaded up Skyrim and we began to play. In the mids of our laughter a knock came on my door. "Who could that be?" I asked myself already forgetting who was supposed to come over.

When the dirt hits the coffin just go to sleep.

Isn't there always a reason to die?

I got up to answer the door. When I opened it Jacob and Devin stood together at the door. I felt like passing out.

"Jacob you're here with Devin? I thought you disliked him." He gave me a warm smile. "That note you left on the board. I decided to try and it actually worked. He's not as annoying as I made him out to be. He's more like a little brother to me." I looked at the two dumbfounded. "Wow I can't believe you two are actually going to get along. Thank you both!" I beamed happily.

"Well come on in then." They eased past me. Jacob however stopped. "I'm sorry too." He said before going into the living room. It takes a lot for him to actually apologize. I have a terrible feeling that something bad might happen though. I ignored it and continued to close the door. Only to hear; someone yell my name. I walked into the living room. "I thought I told you…fuck your guests."

Night said with a playful scowl. "I did but then they came back. Sorry Night." He peered at me with a baby glare. "Jacob, can you spend the night?" I asked. He nodded. "Devin?" He shook his head. "I have to go to my sisters at eight."

I nodded in understanding. "That's alright. Well let's get this game night going. I still have more than one TV so we don't have to take turns. The game consoles are in the closet." I explained. I smiled inwardly for choosing to clean this morning. "Hang on guys I'll be back." They were so involved in the game that they didn't even acknowledge me. I walked up the stairs into my room. Turning on the table lamp to emit some light into the room; I took my phone out.


End file.
